Somente Palavras
by Jessika Sant'Iago
Summary: Sakura está diferente após a volta de Sasuke de sua vingança contra Itachi. Dois anos se passam s e ela não muda. O que aconteceria se a médica nin resolvesse acabar com aquele sofrimento de uma vez por todas? OneShot SasuXSaku


**Sakura está diferente após a volta de Sasuke de sua vingança contra Itachi. Passam-se dois anos e ela não muda.  
O que aconteceria se a médica-nin resolvesse acabar com aquele sofrimento de uma vez por todas? -OneShot- -SasuXSaku-**

**Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura**

**----**

_Dizer eu te amo__  
__Não são apenas as palavras__  
__Que quero ouvir de você__  
__Não é que eu não queira__  
__Que você diga__  
__Mas se você apenas soubesse..._

----

Um dia ensolarado. Calor. O time 7 voltava de uma missão ranking "C" e, como haviam terminado rápido, tinham tempo de sobra para uma boa estadia em um hotel.

Na sala, Naruto bolava planos mirabolantes de como conseguir ler uma pagina sequer do Icha Icha Paradise de Kakashi. Do outro lado do shouji, Sakura estava sentada, encostada na parede, pensando em algo. Em sua direção, mas na outra parede, Sasuke afiava sua kusanagi.

Nos últimos anos, Sakura andava estranha aos olhos dos amigos. A menina, que era tão alegre e, irritantemente, abobalhada (como dizia Sasuke) andava sempre quieta, concentrada e pensante. Ninguém nunca conseguia perfurar os pensamentos da menina. Porém, alguém em especial, naquele exato momento, queria ter essa habilidade.

Sasuke a olhava com curiosidade. Haviam crescido... Já estavam todos com 18 anos e nesse meio-tempo Sakura havia amadurecido bastante. Desde que ele voltou da sua sucedida batalha contra o irmão, Sakura sorria raramente. Não entendia exatamente o que se passava com a menina. Mas sabia que era sua culpa...

Se ele soubesse, ao menos, o que fazer...

- Sakura-chan! - Naruto a chamava insistentemente.

- Hm? - responde a menina, ao perceber que o jovem loiro a chamava há muito tempo.

- Você está em que planeta? Estou te chamando há horas! - disse sentando-se a frente da kunoichi.

- Desculpe, estava pensando...

- Novidade... Nos últimos anos é somente isso que você sabe fazer - reclama Naruto.

Sakura levantou a cabeça para olhar Sasuke. O Uchiha a estava olhando, o que a fez enrubescer e desviar o olhar. Sorriu falsamente para Naruto. Ela tinha o total conhecimento de que o garoto a conhecia melhor que ela mesma, e sabia que aquele sorriso era somente para escapar de mais um de seus questionamentos.

Naruto só pode escutar mais um "Sumimasen, Naruto-kun... Prometo ficar mais atenta...".

Levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto, dando boa noite a todos.

----

Esperava estar mais disposta esta manhã. Enfim, voltariam para Konoha e a kunoichi poderia abraçar todos os seus ursos de pelúcia novamente. Sentia saudades de seu quarto. Um ato infantil, pensava. Mas era a mais pura verdade. Seu quarto sempre foi o único que escutou suas declarações de amor ao belo Uchiha. Seus choros pelo amor não correspondido. Seus suspiros de preocupação. Enfim, suas risadas ao ver o quão infantil ainda era, por insistir tão veemente nesta paixão.

- Sakura, está pronta? - Kakashi perguntava do outro lado da porta da jovem ninja. Esta pegava sua mochila com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hai, Kakashi-sensei! - respondeu alegremente. Coisa que o fez ficar pensativo. Afinal, Sakura não tinha um dia de bom humor há quase dois anos...

Caminhavam na mesma ordem de sempre. Naruto na frente, resmungando algo incompreensível. Sakura e Sasuke lado a lado. A primeira, encontrando pontos interessantes no chão. O segundo, sério como sempre, olhava para frente. Atrás vinha Kakashi lendo seu precioso Icha Icha Paradise. Os ninjas se perguntavam se haviam tantos exemplares daquele livro assim, ou se Kakashi era idiota o bastante para sempre re-ler o mesmo.

Já estava anoitecendo quando chegaram em um pequeno vilarejo. Pararam para passar a noite e assim, descansar. Andaram o dia inteiro sobre sol a pino. Nada mais justo uma boa noite descansada.

_Como seria fácil  
Mostrar-me como você se sente  
Mais que Palavras  
É tudo o que você tem que fazer  
Para tornar isso real  
Daí você não precisaria dizer  
Que você me ama  
Porque eu já saberia_

A dona de um dojo cedeu o mesmo para o time passar a noite. Ou seja, cada um tinha seu quarto. O que deixava Sakura extremamente feliz...

Entrou no shouji para trocar-se. Estava cansada e um bom banho a relaxaria. Resolveu, por fim, não só trocar-se, mas banhar-se também. Pegou suas coisas e levou para o banheiro despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Não demorou muito e já estava com uma roupa limpinha.

Não era exatamente uma roupa... Era, simplesmente, um yukata branco que a dona do dojo lhes ofereceu. Esse era somente amarrado na cintura. Nada que a deixasse preocupada, pois, nenhum de seus companheiros era tarado a ponto de tocar naquele laço (nem loucos, também).

Saiu do banheiro e resolveu juntar-se aos outros. Porém, ao passar pelo jardim do dojo, não pode deixar de se perder em pensamentos, admirando os longos arbustos e as belíssimas roseiras, raras naquela época do ano (n/a: fotos no perfil)

Sentou-se na escadinha que dava para o jardim e, por horas, viajou além de seus limites. Re-avaliou esses dois últimos anos vividos. Pensava se valia a pena sofrer tanto por alguém que nem ao menos a notava.

Em meio aos seus devaneios, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ao virar-se, para constatar o dono da mão, encontrou as belíssimas orbes negras de Sasuke.

- Posso? - perguntou o Uchiha, referindo-se ao lugar ao lado da jovem. Essa, somente fez que sim com a cabeça.

Diferente dos anos passados, não tinha o que conversar com Sasuke. Sempre que tinha oportunidade para conversar com o garoto, não a deixava escapar. Só que nos últimos anos percebeu o quão inúteis eram suas palavras e quão bobos eram seus assuntos naquela época.

Sim, era uma criança apaixonada. Agora, uma adolescente apaixonada. Quase uma mulher. Uma mulher sempre a espera de palavras... E que tendo essa oportunidade, poderia deixá-la escapar?

- Não é comum roseiras nessa época do ano, não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun? - perguntou. O rapaz sorriu internamente ao reparar que a kunoichi não tinha perdido a antiga mania de chamá-lo com o sufixo "kun".

- Não mesmo. - respondeu secamente. No fundo, Sasuke queria mudar. Queria ser uma pessoa melhor. Mas não conseguiria de um dia para a noite, não é?

Viu Sakura lentamente abaixar a cabeça. Sentiu-se culpado por isso. Naquele momento, viu a tristeza nos padecidos olhos cor de esmeralda da menina. Sabia que o culpado era ele. Naquele momento, tudo que queria saber era de uma forma de trazer de volta a vivacidade àqueles olhos.

_O que você faria  
Se meu coração se partisse em dois?  
Mais que Palavras  
Para mostrar o que você sente  
Que o seu amor por mim é real  
O que você diria  
Se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?  
Daí você não poderia  
Fazer coisas novas,  
Apenas dizendo "EU TE AMO"_

- Talvez elas nasçam por um motivo maior.

Sakura levantou a cabeça surpresa pela resposta do companheiro de lutas. O que ele queria, exatamente, dizer com aquilo? Curiosa, continuou a olhá-lo interrogativamente.

Sasuke a olhou e sorriu. Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se e pode-se ver um imenso brilho neles. Brilho que Sasuke a muito não via. Descobrira, então, o que faria a amiga sorrir constantemente como antes.

- Rosas são flores muito sentimentais. Talvez elas tenham nascido pela presença de um sentimento mais forte que o delas.

A menina continuava incrédula. Não sabia que Sasuke podia rir tão belamente, muito menos dizer coisas bonitas e com tanto sentido assim. O que estaria acontecendo afinal?

- O que há com você? - perguntou, querendo, em seu intimo, a resposta para todas as suas perguntas. Palavras...

- Nada. - respondeu Sasuke, levantando-se.

Sakura acompanhou o movimento do Uchiha até ele subir todos os degraus da escadinha e virar-se e desejar boa noite para a garota. Seu quarto era logo à esquerda e o de Sakura ao lado do seu, sendo os dois últimos do corredor.

A kunoichi continuou admirando o jardim por mais alguns minutos, quando decidiu, de uma vez por todas, acabar com todo aquele sofrimento.

----

Não conseguia dormir. A mais ou menos duas horas, estivera olhando o teto de madeira sobre si. Muitas perguntas, poucas respostas. Não agüentava mais sofrer assim. Lembrou-se que Ino, uma vez, dissera para a kunoichi perguntar se, depois de tanto tempo, o Uchiha ainda não sentia nada por ela.

Bobagem. Pra que? Sofrer mais?

Não. Daquele jeito já estava bom. O tinha sempre por perto. Querendo ou não, sempre que tinha oportunidade, podia olhar o rapaz. Mesmo que este sempre percebesse e a fizesse ficar constrangida, desviando o olhar.

Resolveu levantar. Sabia que sentiria sono durante a viagem, mas faria o possível para não atrasar o grupo. O que poderia fazer se estava sem sono?

Abriu vagarosamente a porta do shouji para depois, igualmente, fechá-la. Caminhou, pé ante pé, até o fim daquele corredor, onde daria para aquele maravilhoso jardim. Parou por um segundo e olhou para trás. Pensou ter sentido algo a seguindo. Imaginação. A única coisa que a segue é a inocente e não correspondida paixão pelo companheiro.

Sentou-se pela segunda vez no dia naquela escadinha. Dessa vez logo no primeiro degrau. Passou a observar as roseiras e o quão belas eram. Um beija-flor não passou despercebido pelos ágeis olhos da kunoichi.

- Beija-flor? - interrogou, achando estranha a aparição de uma ave a essa hora da noite. Porém ignorou o fato ao sentir, novamente, um frio percorrer sua espinha ao escutar a voz de Sasuke atrás de si.

- É realmente estranho... - falou sentando ao lado da garota. Esta, somente o seguiu com o olhar. - Não consegue dormir?

- Iie, e você, Sasuke-kun? Vigia? - perguntou, dando uma leve risadinha.

- Hmpf... Não consigo dormir também... - respondeu deitando com as mãos apoiando a cabeça.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Eternidades, diria Sakura. Pensou novamente no que Ino lhe dissera. Será que a porca estaria certa? Talvez houvesse chances.

Levantou, descendo alguns degraus, parando de frente para Sasuke. Este, apenas ignorou a ação da garota.

_Mais que palavras  
Mais que palavras_

Não sabia porque, mas naquele momento ela não tinha medo nem receio do que fazer. Estava certa que teria que acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Subiu os dois degraus descidos anteriormente, ficando no meio das pernas de Sasuke. Este, somente a olhava. Não parecia se importar.

Sakura debruçou-se sobre Sasuke, fazendo seus cabelos, já crescidos, caírem sobre os ombros ficando irritantemente sexy perante o Uchiha. Ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos até que Sasuke começou.

- O que está fazendo, Sakura?

Esta, somente sorriu, debruçando-se ainda mais sobre o garoto. Seus narizes quase colados faziam suas respirações se misturarem, trazendo uma ótima sensação para ambos. O que assustava Sakura naquele momento era não ver nenhuma reação contraria do amigo embaixo de si.

- Só respondendo algumas perguntas que, durante anos, pipocavam na minha cabeça...

Dito isso, a kunoichi se inclinou e tocou seus lábios com o rapaz. Feito isso, se afastou um pouco para ver Sasuke lentamente abrir os olhos. Sorriu travesso e mudou as posições, ficando por cima de Sakura. Esta ficou assustada com o movimento rápido. Porém, o que a assustava mais, era ver Sasuke segurando uma kunai na mão esquerda.

- "Acho que eu fiz uma besteira..." - pensava, temendo a morte pelas mãos daquele que mais amava.

_Agora que tentei  
Falar com você  
E fazer você entender  
Tudo o que você tem que fazer  
É fechar seus olhos_

Sasuke fechou lentamente os olhos e respirou fundo. Parecia inspirar o cheiro das rosas ali presente. Sorriu vitorioso ao sentir Sakura debater-se embaixo de si. Inclinou-se um pouco e acariciou a face da kunoichi. Com a mão direita segurou o pescoço de Sakura fazendo-a se levantar um pouco do chão. Depois afagou seus cabelos trazendo-o para perto do nariz.

- O que a fez deixar seus cabelos crescerem quando éramos crianças mesmo, Sakura? - perguntou cheirando as madeixas rosadas da garota, para logo olhá-la.

- Disseram que você gostava de garotas de cabelo grande. - respondeu, destemida, encarando-o sem nenhuma emoção.

Num rápido movimento, Sasuke passou a kunai nas mechas que tinha nas mãos. Quando Sakura abriu os olhos - fechados por causa do susto - olhou para o chão e estremeceu ao ver seus cabelos espalhados. Olhou para Sasuke. Este tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Não estava entendendo mais nada... O que tinha dado nele?

- Não acredite no que dizem, Sakura. Eu prefiro garotas de cabelos curtos. - disse, inclinando-se e tocando seus lábios com os de Sakura.

Estava tão perplexa que ainda olhava Sasuke. Só depois foi perceber a situação que se encontravam e fechou os olhos, abrindo a boca para a língua do Uchiha explorar.

Sonhou tanto com isso... Ino estava certa, afinal. Tinha que ter tentando.

Mas nada era certo ainda. Estavam se beijando, mas não havia quem lhe garantisse que estava sendo beijada com amor.

Separaram-se ofegantes.

_E só estender suas mãos  
E me tocar  
Me abraçar apertado  
Não me deixa nunca ir embora_

Olhavam-se há minutos. Parecia que estavam tentando se entender telepaticamente. Sakura ansiou dizer algo, mas foi calada por um dedo de Sasuke. Este lhe sorriu e lhe beijou a face. Levantando-se, o Uchiha a trouxe junto com ele, pegando-a no colo e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

A kunoichi mantinha um sorriso na face, sorriso que Sasuke não via há anos. Como pensara, era o culpado pelo desaparecimento do mesmo.

Entrou no shouji e fechou a porta atrás de si. Depositou, serenamente, a companheira sobre seu futon, ficando por cima dela. Sakura enrubesceu percebendo a situação e o que viria depois dali quando sentiu a língua de Sasuke passar pelo seu pescoço. Gemeu baixinho e enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos do mesmo.

Se antes queria uma resposta, agora não precisava mais. Não depois dele a olhar sedutoramente e sussurrar baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe, prometo não te machucar...

_Mais que Palavras  
É tudo o que eu sempre  
Precisei que você mostrasse  
Daí você não precisaria dizer  
Que me ama  
Porque eu já saberia!_

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

Naruto batia na porta da kunoichi pela centésima vez. Ou ela tinha um sono muito pesado, ou ela não estava em seu quarto. Resolveu então acordar Sasuke. Quem sabe ele a chamando ela não acorda? Riu baixinho ao pensar nos dois juntos. Queria que os amigos se acertassem, mas seria engraçado ver os dois juntos.

Passando da porta do quarto de Sakura, olhou mais à frente, na porta do quarto de Sasuke, e viu a fita que prendia os cabelos da amiga. Coçou a cabeça em sinal interrogativo. Resolveu ignorar. Provavelmente a garota esteve espiando Sasuke durante a noite e acabou esquecendo a fita ali.

Abriu vagarosamente a porta do shouji de Sasuke...

- Sasu...

Arregalou os olhos ao ver os dois parceiros de lutas abraçados com meia colcha cobrindo seus corpos nus. Com as duas mãos tapou os olhos e fechou a porta tão vagarosamente como quando a abriu. Saiu correndo não agüentando de tanto rir.

- "Seria uma ótima historia pro Icha Icha Paradise do Giraya-sensei... hihihihihi"

_Mais que palavras  
Mais que palavras_

**Owari**

**----**

_**Minna... Realmente não sei se essa one-shot ficou legal, mas eu tentei XD Minha primeira fic de Naruto o.o' esqueci a senha da outra conta, demo... XD.**_

_**Vou começar a pensar em um novo tema para a proxima fanfic... Espero ser série xD Prefiro séries a One-shots x.x'**_

_**Ah, não esqueçam de comentar, plx! E se tiverem alguma idéia e gostariam de ler em alguma fanfic, não deixem de me avisar /o/**_

_**Kissus 'n Ja ne**_

_**Misaki-chan**_

* * *

_(4.10.2010 – revisada.)_

_**Fotos do dojo no meu perfil!**_


End file.
